Miraculous Bandit
by FromBlacktoViloet
Summary: He's a cat thief that's good with a bow and and arrow. He robs the rich, to feed the poor. His next quest to steal is for his own personal gain. He wants something that's worth more than the entire kingdom. He wants to conquer Princess Marinette's heart. Loosely based off Robin Hood.
1. Act one

**Author's note: This was loosely inspired by Robin Hood, but with a miraculous twist. I've always been fascinated what would happen if Chat Noir was Robin Hood, so I simply had to write it. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you will enjoy!:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Robin Hood**

 **Act one: "Be still my beating Heart"**

Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng leaned against the wall as she observed her aristocratic subjects. The beautiful women twirled themselves in colorful swirls, while the noblemen, made sure they never fall in their grasps. The sight before her, reminded her of pompous peacocks, who only cared about portraying their outer appearance.

Marinette hated liars and fakes. Throughout her entire life, she had met people who put on a show for her, and laughed behind her back. She mostly saw aristocrats as jesters: they laughed mockingly and made people as the butt of their jokes. Marinette would love nothing more than to go to her chambers right this very moment.

On the other hand, the music was enchanting to her ears, the delicious food consumed her nostrils, and the entire ballroom bursts with vibrant colors. The thing was that she felt guilty about the castle hosting another party. Her parents, King Tom and Queen Sabine, had to take care of some business in another country.

This left Tom's younger brother, Hawk Moth, under the reign of the kingdom. It had already been about three years since their departure, and the kingdom was already in a huge debt. Hawk Moth had been taxing the poor peasants of Paris. Do you know what Hawk Moth did with all of the taxes? He used it to host another luxurious party like this one for example.

Her people were starving and simply broke. Marinette tried to reason with her Uncle, but it was futile. She knew someone would revolt soon and it didn't take long for that to happen.

They whispered his name throughout the kingdom. He was the mystifying thief that robbed the rich to feed the poor. His name was Chat Noir. The cat thief with the bow and arrow. Soon after, few others joined Chat Noir's revolt, and they called themselves: 'Merry Akuma's'.

Later on, another rebel came along, but she never robbed. She simply brought food, clothing, and toys for the poor people. Her name was Ladybug. Ladybug was probably the most mystifying one of them all. No one knew who she was, except for Marinette, of course. Marinette knew the identity of Ladybug, given that she was actually Ladybug herself.

Marinette sighed at her perturbed thoughts before she headed towards the balcony to clear her head. She let herself be consumed by the cool, spring breeze that caressed her black locks. Marinette found herself enraptured at the dotted, twinkling sky. Marinette pondered over if Leonardo da Vinci was alive in this era and stood in her place. Would he have shown Mona Lisa this perfect night time view, so she would give him a smile? The sight alone made Marinette smile, it almost made her cheeks hurt.

Marinette knew it would forever be a mystery as to how he got Mona Lisa to smile for him. However, Marinette hated mysteries, and always had endless conspiracies to fill in the missing puzzle piece. The one mystery that still haunted her in the back of her mind. What had really happened to her betrothed, Adrien Agreste...?

The sound of a hungry cat meowing snapped Marinette out of her reverie. Her blue bell eyes widened when saw a beautiful black cat. People have said to be superstitious of black cats, given that they're bad luck and all. Nonetheless, he was too adorable to stay away from.

"Hey boy, what are you doing here?" Marinette inquired gently as she hesitantly rubbed the back of his ears.

The cat purred in satisfaction from her wonderful fingers. He gently nipped at her fingers as if there was food there. When there wasn't, he widened his green eyes, and looked at her pleadingly.

"I see, you smell the cheese, silly kitty," Marinette gave him a smelly cheese from her other hand, "I didn't like it, but you might. If you don't, I'll get you something else," Marinette suggested kindly.

The cat gobbled down the cheese before Marinette could even blink. If her etiquette teacher, Madame Bustier saw this, she would be appalled by the sight. Yes, her teacher thought that animals should have a sense of table manners. Marinette giggled at the picture in her head. Imagine a cat holding a teacup, but couldn't, given that a cat has no thumbs. Then, as for a sophisticated conversation, the cat would meow to: 'God Save The Queen'.

"Something amusing you, Princess?" Someone inquired in a seducing voice.

Marinette felt her breath leave her throat. Chat Noir sat on the balcony, with a relaxed posture, and the cat laid on his knees.

"I must thank thee for feeding my cat cheese. It's one of his heavenly divines," Chat said with a smirk.

Apprehension gripped onto Marinette like a corset. She knew Chat Noir was not a rotten apple, but he was still a thief, so she had to be wary of him. Marinette was rich and a princess no less. She would be daft not to be vigilant of him.

"Chat, what brings you here?" Marinette said casually.

"Oh, I was just passing by, and something caught my eye to steal. As you know, cats are very curious creatures…" He drawled as he prowled near her.

"Yes, I'm highly aware of that knowledge. Has anyone ever enlighten you that curiosity killed the cat?" Marinette asked threateningly.

"You slay me, my lady. To see your beauty up close, is worth the risk," Marinette blushed when he came a little too close.

"How charming of you," He must have been trying to trick her. Marinette knew she was pretty, but not close to any beautiful Goddess for that matter.

"What was it you were trying to steal?" Marinette asked as he settled his gloved hand on her flushed cheek.

He bent down and purred in her ear. "Your heart, my purrincess,"

A loud commotion in the ballroom drew her out of his captivating spell. As she tried to move away from him, he pulled her closer, and sealed her with a kiss. She stood dumbstruck at the spot. Marinette had never kissed any males on the lips before and she found it highly enthralling. It was simply scandalous to kiss a man without being courted, but it was simply miraculous.

Marinette finally snapped herself out of it. She felt so weak when she vigorously pushed him away from her. It almost felt like she carried a heavy sword. Nonetheless, it was the only way to cut this imaginary rope that would certainly choke her in the end.

They both breathed heavily. Her thrumming heartbeat blocked out to what was going on inside the ballroom. Her mouth hung open like a guppy. It was very unladylike, but she didn't give a damn. Chat Noir was her first kiss. That filthy thief stole her first kiss, damn it. On the other hand, why did she enjoyed it so much? Heat of the moment, she concluded, so that it would put her spinning thoughts to bed.

"I'm glad that I made you feel satisfied, my princess. I know that us parting is such sweet sorrow, but I shall come to thee soon. Aido, Purrincess!" With those parting words, him and his cat jumped off the balcony.

She ran to the balcony and looked down. He wasn't there, which made her gape in heavy confusion. Marinette cursed at the wind as she stomped herself back to the ballroom.

Marinette prayed that she would never see that stupid cat ever again. Another part of her, wanted to have another encounter with him again…

 **Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**


	2. Act two

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. It made me smile. I'm so glad a lot of you like it. I was a little insecure about it, but you guys reassured me. This chapter will answer some questions you guys might have. Love to hear your thoughts and please enjoy:} The chapter ideas are inspired by Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet quotes.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Robin Hood**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers:}**

 **Resa Jennifer Alexandra Sto** **rm** **Midnight 0racle** **GuardianAngel1234567** **pinksakura271** **: Thank you so much, your comment made me smile with all of those cat puns. Thanks so much:} Storylady35** **Fandomgirlgrace** **Linguine Returns: Thank you so much, yes, you would see her costume in this chapter:}**

 **Act two: "** **These violent delights, have violent ends"**

Princess Marinette retired to her bed chambers in a slight daze. She sat on her plush seat, in front of her vanity mirror, where her flushed expression winked back at her. Marinette told her maids kindly to leave her be and let her get ready for bed on her own. Marinette untied her french braid delicately, letting loose her black locks that framed her pretty face. She thanked God that she wasn't wearing a corset this time. Marinette took off her green gown, then grabbed her pink lace nightdress from her wardrobe, and quickly put it on.

Very unladylike, Marinette plopped herself onto her comfy bed, and stared at the white ceiling deep in thought. Chat Noir's Merry Akumas interrupted Hawk Moth's party and stole them blind in the ballroom. To be honest, Marinette didn't really care, she actually enjoyed seeing her Uncle's vivid face. Marinette even laughed at the memory of countess, Chloe Bourgeois, and how she literally threw a tantrum over a bracelet.

Marinette hated the stuck up blonde with a passion. Chloe thought she was better than anyone. All because her father was the richest earl in the entire kingdom. On the other hand, Marinette was the princess of her kingdom, but Marinette didn't let it get to her head. Excuse her language, she always thought Chloe's silver spoon, was way up her high horse.

Marinette giggled at the thought before she rolled herself over. She stared at her hand-made, Madeline doll, which stared back at her with her black button eyes. What surrounded Marinette on her canopy bed, was her stuffed animals and the dolls that she made all on her own. Don't always believe on what you read in fairy tales. Being a princess, is not what it's cracked up to be. It doesn't enlighten you about how being a princess was very lonesome.

She was indeed very loved by many, minus her Uncle, but she felt like no one understood her. What she made with her bare hands, her creations, they knew her like the back of her hand. Despite them not being real and not having a beating heart.

Marinette had a true friend once. The memory of him was like a long forgotten dream. His name was Adrien Agreste and was once her betrothed. She still thought of him everyday and tried to endure her heavy heartache. Adrien's father, Duke Gabriel, was friend's with her father since they were little sprouts.

Gabriel did something wonderful for her father, which was helping her father marry her mother. Her mother, was a peasant, and it was frowned upon by society. Gabriel encouraged her father to not give up and to risk everything for love. As you could see, love conquered all, and her parents were happily married.

Her father, in full gratitude, wanted to repay for what all of Gabriel did for him. They decided, their own children would wed each other, and be well acquainted with each other so that they would slowly fall in love. It was a lot harder for Marinette to choose her husband, unlike her father, given that she was a woman. It was a safer bet to have an arranged marriage with someone familiar, then a complete stranger.

Marinette met Adrien when she was at the tender age of six. While Adrien, he was eight, a two year gap. They became the best of friends, Yin and Yang, what her mother used to call them. Her mother, was also an immigrant, who came to Paris from China for a better life. Marinette was a stuttering fool around Adrien as she got older. At the age of twelve, she couldn't even look him in the eye, without blushing madly. Marinette absolutely adored him. In her room, she would play wedding, and pretended that her groom teddy bear was Adrien.

Like someone once said: "All good things must come to an end",

When Marinette was about fifteen, her parents had to go to a foreign country, and persuade them to not declare war on France. As you probably knew, this left Hawk Moth in charge, but he was only supposed to reign for a year. Her and Adrien were supposed to marry when she was sixteen, and then reign the throne soon after. However, things set in stone never worked out. Gabriel and Adrien Agreste were killed in their manor by a fire. Some said it was an accident by the kitchen staff, some said it was done by rebels, and some have even said it was done by the foreign country.

With no man by her side, also no way to contact her parents, Marinette had to let her Uncle Hawk Moth continue ruling. All Marinette saw was darkness at that time. Her regrets loomed over her like a rainy cloud. Marinette wasn't really living, she felt like a doll with no emotions. It took her awhile, but she finally snapped herself out of it. It was all thanks to Chat Noir and seeing her people suffering. That was when Ladybug became born.

Speaking of Ladybug, she had to do her nightly ritual as Ladybug now. Marinette's bare feet came in contact with the fluffy rug before she went under the bed. She pulled out a wooden box, with a heart lock, and quickly took the key from her lingerie drawer. No one would dare to snoop in there without her consent.

Marinette unlocked the box, which revealed her costume and props. She had a red cotton dress with a black bodice vest, also brown riding boots, and a ladybug mask on top of a red cloak. As for weapons: she had a small dagger and a yo-yo that extended with rope.

Marinette took her long hair and put it in her usual, twin-tails. When Marinette was satisfied with her attire through the mirror. She grabbed the bag full of goodies and snuck out of her tower without looking back.

 **Time Skip**

Marinette beamed on top of the roof as she watched a small child receive her gift on the front porch. The little girl, sweet little thing, her name was Manon. Marinette saw the child as her own little sister. Marinette sometimes visited her, brought gifts, and played with her. It was almost sunrise, so Marinette couldn't pay her a visit this time. Once you're with that child, it took a miracle to leave and ignore those tempting puppy eyes. Marinette made her a Ladybug doll, which the young girl had requested so many times.

Marinette stretched before she jumped onto various buildings. She found herself distracted throughout her entire deliveries. Marinette was so scared that she would run into a certain alley cat. Marinette licked her lips unconsciously, it's almost like she tasted something sweet and wanted to savor every last bit of it. No, stop it, Marinette. Your heart shall forever belong to Adrien. It's normal for a fair maiden to have raging hormones, especially when she came in contact with the opposite sex. You do not like Chat nor love him. You simply admire him for what he did for your people and you found him a little bit of a catch. A complete logical explanation.

Marinette was so consumed in her thoughts. She didn't notice someone stood in front of her before she bumped into him. Marinette glanced up and her breath got caught in her throat. It was Chat Noir, the said man who consumed her thoughts.

"My Lady, have you fallen for me?" Chat asked teasingly.

Marinette rolled her eyes at his suggestion as she pulled herself away. She needed to remember that she was Ladybug at the moment. Chat didn't kiss Ladybug, he kissed Marinette, which meant that there shouldn't be any awkwardness between them. As Ladybug, Chat always teased and flirted with her, but it was simply harmless. Excuse her language, he was just a cheeky little shit.

"Very funny, Chat. What brings you here, it's almost morrow?" Marinette asked with a hint of concern. The last thing they needed was for him to get caught.

"I was actually looking for you…" He drawled uncertainly.

"Really, what for? Is everything alright?" She asked surprised.

"My Merry Akumas and I have come to an agreement, Ladybug. We want to fight the king at the palace and bring justice to the kingdom. It will take time to plan and proceed, but I'm just afraid how he would punish the people. Probably for his retaliation, he would tax the people till there's no more. Or worse, kill them. I just need you to please look after the people and look out for yourself as well…." Chat confided to her passionately.

"Chat, this is really a big step, can't we just wait till the king and queen come back?" She asked while she still felt heavy sadness by thinking about her parents.

"No, we waited long enough, Ladybug. I also think it's time for Princess Marinette to step up, and let her take over as queen..." He proclaimed strongly.

"Are you mad, Chat! That's a lot to put on… her," Marinette had to quickly to catch her slip of tongue.

"She might be our only hope and we have to see where her loyalties stand," With that, he started to walk away from her.

"Chat, how do you know she could probably do this?!" Ladybug called out.

"If Princess Marinette can steal my notorious heart, she can accomplish anything…." He answered as he smirked under the veil of his black hood.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	3. Act three

**Author's note thank you guys so much for your favs, follows, reviews. Your response made me so happy. I'm glad you like her costume, I tried to go for a medieval time attire. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. I would love to hear your thoughts:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't miraculous Ladybug or Robin Hood**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers:} You Guys Rock and a huge THANKS!**

 **Dan, Linguine Returns, Storylady35** **thebooknerdgeek**

 **Resa: Yes, I get what you mean, cursing helps express our emotions. The reason why I make Marinette apologize with cursing is that she's a fair princess, so she can't really say vulgar language. That's why I make her apologize if she cusses, but don't worry, a certain alley cat might make her change her view. And Thank you so much!**

 **Pinksakura271: Your comment was furry hilarious. It made me smile happily, so thank you so much. I really do like your puns you twist in your review, it's so cool. I'm glad you like the costume, I tried to give it a medieval time design. I do like your suggestion about pink, that would be pretty. Beware, this chapter gets more intense:} Thanks so much for your review.**

 **Act three:** " **It is my lady! *sighs* o, it is my love! o, that she knew she were!"**

The following morning, Princess Marinette rode in the royal carriage to greet her entire kingdom. She waved and smiled at the buoyant, aristocratic people, while her Uncle Hawk Moth, just nodded like he usually did. They're in the ritzy part of Paris, not the pauper side of the city yet. When Marinette was younger, she used to enjoy waving at her people, and shopping at the peasant marketplace. They waved because they adored their rulers, but now, they were forced to wave out of obligation and fear.

The carriage came to a halt in front of a huge stone wall. The wall was new, her parents would never think to separate their people based on social rank. Hawk Moth said he did it for their protection. Hawk Moth perceived the peasants as dirty rats. They carried diseases and acted like savages. Marinette on the other hand, did not thought of them as such, but a woman's opinion didn't matter to her Uncle. He thought Marinette should keep her mouth shut and look pretty like a doll.

When the gate opened, Marinette drank it in like a bitter liquor, instead of a fine glass of wine the upper class lived in. The buildings were withered, the streets were dirty, and the marketplace she once loved no longer looked radiant. The people were silent as they slowly prowled towards the carriage. Then, a moment later, they groveled on their feet and begged for food from their king.

Hawk Moth gleamed in malicious satisfaction. He loved seeing them weak and helpless at his expense. Marinette tried not to cry, she hated this part of her princess ritual, it made her feel so useless.

"Look at them, my dear. As I told you, they're like docile dogs. They bark to my command for a treat," Hawk Moth stated as he held out a loaf of stale bread. Marinette bit her tongue and only scoffed for her response.

He toyed his subjects with the bread, outside the window, before he threw the pieces at them like they were pigeons. Hawk Moth cackled like a hyena as they fought over the bread crumbs. They acted like wild animals that went for the kill. Marinette had to turn away from the horrid sight and hold in her choked sob.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped, with a sound of a child's cry. Hawk Moth grumbled under his breath. He always hated when his stupid subjects tried to block his path for more food. They should just be thankful that he graced them with his royal presence. He didn't have to offer them food, on the contrary, he shouldn't even be here. Ungrateful, poor people.

"Stay here," He ordered his niece harshly, which made her shiver at the cold glint in his eyes.

Marinette leaned her head back and tried to block out the noises from outside the carriage. Her ears perked when she recognized Manon's cries. Oh no, what was Hawk Moth doing to the poor child?

Marinette quickly got out of the carriage and stood in shock at what she saw. Hawk Moth slapped Manon hard on the cheek and she laid on the muddy ground in agony.

All Marinette saw was red. She marched towards her Uncle and boldly slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you, Uncle! How dare you, I say. She is just a mere babe, and you dare to strike her?!" Marinette exclaimed in shock.

"You insolent, girl! How dare you strike me? I am your Mighty King!" He roared as he yanked on Marinette's poor fishtail braid. He was about ready to strike her, until someone threw a mud pie at him.

"Down with King Hawk Moth, down with the Phony King, long live Princess Marinette!" Someone screeched through the crowd.

Then in unison, more mud pies were being thrown at him, except for Marinette. Hawk Moth cursed before he harshly dragged Marinette by the arm back to the carriage. He quickly told the driver to ride back to the castle immediately.

Marinette rubbed on her arm soothingly as she noticed a bruise forming. Then, with a small smile, she thought to herself gleefully and frightfully.

' _The rebellion is starting'…._

 **Time Skip**

Marinette sighed as she soaked herself in the hot bathtub. The maids scrubbed her body, careful with the bruise on her arm, and her reddened cheek. They put oils in her hair, which consumed her nostrils with a strawberry fragrance. They gave her a soft cloth, she thanked them kindly, as she slowly put it on her bruised cheek. The moment Marinette arrived back at the castle, Hawk Moth struck her, and told her that was a fair warning. Marinette shivered at the prospect of what her punishment could be. Hawk Moth had never really laid his hands on her, once or thrice with a slap, but that's about it. Now, Marinette noticed, he's becoming much more violent.

Marinette got herself out of the bathtub before her maids wrapped her up in towels like a newborn. She changed into a comfortable nightdress, then bid her maids a goodnight, and headed out to her balcony. Marinette stared at the moon, then she observed the stars, seeing if there were any constellations. She frowned when she didn't spot any at all.

"Shall I compare thee, to a twinkling star?" Someone inquired with heavy amusement.

Marinette gasped when her eyes met Chat Noir's vibrant green eyes. He sat on her balcony, with a plastered smirk, and a tulip twirling in his hand.

"I know you're a bandit and all, but can you stop sneaking up on me?" Marinette asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, Princess, seeing your annoyed face is a purrleasure. Please take this flower as a token of my sincere apologies," He offered as he handed her the flower.

Marinette beamed at this. She loved tulips, they were her favorite, besides cherry blossoms and roses. She loved the texture of it: like a banana peel, also how soft it was against her fingers, and it was pink her favorite color.

Chat smiled at her giddy reaction. Marinette felt eyes on her, when she saw it was Chat, she schooled her expression to indifference.

"Thank you, Chat, that was very… chivalrous of you. Now, may I inquire, what are you doing here?" She asked straight to the point.

"Can't I visit the most beautiful woman in the entire kingdom?" He asked very seriously.

"Chat…" Marinette drawled with a perfect raised eyebrow.

"I admire you, my lady. You slay me with your kindness, your endurance, and how you refuse your golden spoon…" He listed passionately.

"Have you been spying on me?" Marinette asked highly alarmed.

"We cat's are highly observant, Princess. Let's just say you're quite an open book…" He implied with her blushing face.

"And may I dare say, you are awfully bashful," He said with a chuckle as he touched her cheek.

She tried to hide her hiss of pain, but it didn't go unnoticed to his sensitive ears. He looked at her dead in the eye, as he gently put his hand on her cheek again, and his eyes held a burning emotion.

"I heard what happened this morning, Princess Marinette. You did a very noble thing, the people are proud of your courage. You and I both know that your Uncle struck you…" Chat implied with a snarl.

Marinette was baffled at his behavior. Chat cared about her well-being, it made her heart quicken without realizing it. She forgot how wonderful it felt to be thought of by another. Marinette shook her head, trying to not let this foreign emotion consume her.

"How bad does it hurt?" He asked with heavy concern. Oh, her giddy heart, could he stop being so thoughtful.

"I'm fine, it will heal. I'm not very concern of myself…" She said after a moment.

Some emotion Marinette couldn't place, flashed behind Chat Noir's eyes, before he gently put his hands on her bare shoulders. Marinette shivered, but it wasn't due to the cold, something entirely different that she didn't want to name.

"You matter, Princess Marinette. The people look up to you, my lady. More than you realize, I think. We want to bring peace to your kingdom once again, but we need your aid in that department. You're a twinkling star, my lady, and people need you as their hopeful candle. If you no longer glow, the kingdom shall forever be damned..." He stated matter-factly.

"What can I possibly do, Chat? I'm just a Princess, not a warrior…" Marinette retaliated meekly.

Chat lifted her chin up and answered very persuasively. "You've stolen my notorious heart, Princess. Which I must say, is something only a warrior could conquer..."

He left her a kiss on her sore cheek, which was so light, it reminded her of a feather. She was a blushing pilgrim, which was a purr delight for him to see on his behalf.

"Kisses always makes the pain go away," Chat said with a wink, trying to cover up the memories of how he would always kiss Marinette's boo-boos when she got hurt. Marinette was quite a spirited child, so she got hurt a lot. Unknown to him, she would dramatic her pain on purpose, so she could receive more of his kisses.

"Adieu, my princess, you shall see me again," He gave her a salute before he jumped off the balcony.

Marinette stood there in a daze. She didn't think he was serious about her, but now hearing it a second time, she wasn't so sure now.

 **Thoughts and Thanks for reading:}**

:


	4. act four

**Author's note: Thanks so much for the favs, follows, and reviews guys. You guys are awesome:}**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Robin Hood**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers:}**

 **M** **idnight 0racle** **: Thank you so much! You're so sweet:}**

 **Pinksakura271** **Yes, Hakwk Mothneeds to be throw off his high horse, and let Marinette move in there. Yes, pretty soon, will get to see more of Hawk Moth's evil side. When I was sophomore in high school, I was a very interested in King Louie XVI and Antoinette era. The people were starving, so the bread idea came in mind. I know the balcony scene, I was so giddy when I wrote it. You are right, Chat Noir knows marinette more than she thinks. Anyways, as usual, I love your cat puns. Their pawtastic:} Thanks You so much for your comment!**

 **Linguine Returns** **: Me too, but I am an evil person, so I'm going to hold off their reveals as long as possible lol. I'm becoming evil, like Hawk Moth, lol. To answer your last question, chapter wise, don't worry it will be a pretty good length. I have a few ideas up my sleeve:} Thanks so much!**

 **Act four:** " **Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like thorn."**

"Hello Manon, how are you, sweetie?" Marinette asked the small child kindly.

Shortly after Chat Noir left, Marinette dressed up as Ladybug, and paid a visit to the little girl.

"I'm okay, Manon fine, Princess Marinette helped me. She was pretty…." Manon drawled cutely.

Marinette sat on a oak chair as she listened to Manon tell her story. Manon's mother, Nadja Chamack, was making Marinette some tea. Their cottage was small, but it was homey. The furniture was well-carved with wood, toys were all over the wooden floorboard, and the walls were dotted with childish paintings.

Nadja handed her a cup of tea. Marinette thanked her as she sipped on it. Marinette loved that she wasn't drinking out of something made from China. It was also a relief that she didn't have to be poise and keep her pinky up. Yes, her etiquette teacher, excuse her language, gave a damn on how Marinette held her tea cup.

"Manon, do you mind getting ready for bed? It's time for us grown ups to talk," Her mother said as she sat down on the furry couch.

"Aww, Mama, can't I stay? I don't want Ladybug to leave yet!" Manon whined childishly.

"Manon…" The mother drawled sternly.

Marinette patted on Manon's messy dark brown hair. It was always untamed, like a lion's mane, Marinette thought with a smile.

"Don't worry, small fry. I'll come to thee, next time. I promise…" Marinette bent down and gave the girl a kiss on her sore cheek.

"Kisses always makes the boo-boo's go away," Marinette said with a smile while Manon giggled.

Manon climbed up the creaky stairs, Marinette could hear her tiny feet slink on the ceiling, and then there was silence.

"I'm sure you are aware about the rebellion, Ladybug?" Nadja asked straightforward.

"Yes, I am, Madame Chamack. What do you think about all of this?" Marinette asked curiously.

"My husband, usually returns by dawn from work, but not anymore. He is becoming one of the recruits for the rebellion, so is staying out louder, but he is being very cautious about it. I've also heard that the Princess Marinette is a symbol of hope. I've had many doubts about her, but they've been cleared to what she did for my daughter." Nadja opinionated strongly.

"Do you think Princess Marinette could do it?" Marinette saw Nadja as her second mother. She cared for Marinette or she should say Ladybug, like a daughter, she cooed at her like what usually mothers did. As you could see, her opinion really mattered to Marinette.

"I think she can, Ladybug. She's right now a caterpillar, slowly blooming out of her cocoon, and she will be our radiant butterfly." Nadja answered wisely.

"Thanks for your hospitality and your opinion, it really helped. I shall see thee soon," Marinette promised as she was pulled into a hug.

She inhaled Nadja's scent. She smelled like baked bread and a hint of flower. Marinette loved hugs. She always thought they made things better and you had someone to shelter you from your problems. Marinette wished she had a perfume of her mother's scent. Marinette had completely forgotten what her own mother smelled like in her warmth.

Was it flour? Her mother always strayed in the kitchen, making sweet desserts, because she was once a baker's girl.

Marinette blushed as she pulled away. Nadja walked her out and bid Ladybug goodbye before she glided into the night.

"God bless thee…" Nadja whispered to the quiet night.

 **Time Skip**

During breakfast time, it was quiet as usual. Marinette used her spoon to delicately tap at the hard boiled egg. Her Uncle read a newspaper, his eyes focused to see how great he was, as he sipped on his steaming coffee.

Conceited peacock, Marinette thought bitterly.

Marinette took a sip of her fresh squeezed orange juice and made a face at how tangy it was. She grabbed a piece of toast, then she spread it with strawberry jam, and took a bite. Here she was, having all the food she could eat, while her people starved. She wasn't hungry anymore, so she put her silverware down.

"Not hungry, niece?" Her Uncle piqued casually.

"No, I'm not hungry, but our subjects are," She answered with a hint of anger. It was too early for him, so he didn't bother to comment of her intolerant behavior at the table .

"As you know, it's spring, so the archery tournament is coming up," He announced to change the subject.

"How exciting," Marinette remarked with a hidden eye roll.

"Well, I decided to change it up a bit. I thought it would be interesting for the peasants to enter this year as well…" Marinette's ears perked at this.

"Really, what an intriguing decision, Uncle. Why the sudden change, if I may ask?" She knew there was no good intentions to his decision. Marinette needed to know what the catch was?

"Let me show you…" Her Uncle drawled as he handed her a parchment.

 **Here thee, Here thee!**

 **This year, for the archery tournament, peasants can join as well. There would be two sides: the peasants and the nobleman would compete against their own class. Then, whoever wins, the nobleman winner and the peasant winner will compete against each other for the grand prize. The prize is a food banquet set for a king, also whichever rank shall win, would dine with their rank winner.**

"Why Uncle, this is quite astounding…" Marinette was totally speechless.

"I know, the look on the peasants depressed faces when they lose, would bring me such joy!" He exclaimed jubilantly.

"Uncle, have you stopped to think if a peasant won?" She piqued snidely.

"Then, my dear niece, we will have our Chat Noir…." He proclaimed with an evil grin.

 **Time Skip**

Marinette gazed at the crescent moon as she sat on her balcony. She couldn't believe her Uncle Hawk Moth. This whole tournament was another trap for Chat Noir. She knew Chat Noir, he would do this tournament to represent the poor people, despite the heavy risks. Marinette also knew, excuse her language, he was a smug little bastard good with a bow and arrow. He would want to show it off, Marinette thought with a scoff.

"Doltish cat…" Marinette grumbled under her breath.

"My Princess, what ever gives you the right to call my species stupid? I have you know, we're furry intelligent," Someone piqued in a appalled tone.

"Chat, I swear, can't you announce yourself like a normal person?!" Marinette screeched as she put her hand over her heart.

"Aww, but purrincess, it's no fun. Shall I compare thee to something, to make your furrown turn upside down?"

"No, but a promise might," Marinette said before she explained about the tournament.

"My, if I win this, it would be like I struck gold!" He exclaimed while his eyes widened.

Marinette hit the back of his head. "Did you not hear what I said, Chat? My Uncle will have your head!" Marinette shouted.

"Oh, stop worrying, I shall wear me a disguise, tis you won't even recognize." He stated proudly.

"Are you daft, Chat? He will be expecting that. Please don't do it..." Marinette begged as she wrapped her bare hand with his gloved one.

"You worry of me, my Princess," He said gleefully.

"Of course, you silly kitty. My people need you and I value my friend's life," Marinette proclaimed with heavy seriousness.

"You consider our friendship, fur real, my Princess. I'm truly honored you see me as such, am I slowly warming into your heart?" He asked teasingly, but there was a hint of hope in his tone.

Marinette wanted to say no. Adrien would always hold a place in her heart forever. However, she could make room for one more, because there was no limit of the people you should care about.

"Yes, I consider us friends, Chat. To be honest, I don't really have many friends…" Marinette admitted sadly.

He took a lock of her hair and put it behind her hair. The way he looked at her, it was like he understood what she meant.

"Well, I promise thee, when your Uncle gets overthrown. Everyone would sincerely want to be your friend, not for gains or for titles, they would want to be your friend because they see the girl behind the mask." He said persuasively.

"Chat Noir, thank you," Marinette said emotionally before she hugged him.

"Your welcome, Princess Marinette," He replied in her ear.

The way he wrapped his arms around her, reminded her of a familiar warmth that she dared not say the name. She smelt the forest on him and the intoxicating spring flowers. His warmth was warmer than the sun, she felt like she was running in a field, even though she stood in place. Marinette pulled away with a blush, she even noticed under Chat Noir's mask, she saw a hint of pink on his exposed skin.

"I bid you goodnight, my Princess. Pleasant dreams…." He gave her a salute before he jumped off the balcony.

Marinette was so hazy from the hug. She forgot to make sure Chat wasn't going to do the tournament. She swore on the moon, that if he did, she would finally say a vulgar word fall upon her virgin lips.

 **XOX**

 **OOh, trouble brooding ahead. Will chat enter the tournament or will he be a good little kitty and listen to his owner lol. Tell me what you think, thanks guys! The tournament is approaching us:}**


	5. Act five

**Author's note: Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews:}**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers:] You guys rock~**

 **Missdragongirl** **: Thank you so much! You gave me an idea on how to approach with ladybug. Thank you so much for that. Yes, that would be cool with the Merida thing. Marinette is almost like Merida.**

 **Linguine Returns** **,** **Midnight 0racle** **,** **Nymphaea Cerulea** **,** **Sofie mayuralover**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous ladybug or Robin Hood**

 **Act five: "Fortune's Fool!"**

Today's the day of the archery tournament. Princess Marinette sat on a very uncomfortable; wooden chair, while her Uncle Hawk Moth, had a nice comfy chair made for a king. How she would love her uncle to seat in her place, pardon her language, where his royal ass could feel no more. Marinette schooled her expression to mask herself being uncomfortable. Marinette had to one time balance books on her head, as an etiquette lesson, so Marinette could surely endure her poor bum being numb, just like how she endured her poor head.

Mariette's eyes calculated the various competitors: The nobleman were on the left side and the peasant men were on the right. The festivities had already begun, and she was highly attentive at the competition. Marinette absolutely loved the arts of archery. Her father felt it was too dangerous for her to carry a sword, but she wanted to prove to herself that she was not delicate. Adrien taught her to shoot. Secretly, of course, but she still learned. Even her mother, taught her some Kung Fu, which descended from her mother's country.

Marinette found archery relaxing. It made her alert thoughts hibernate for a moment. All that was in her line of vision was her target and herself. Marinette blushed at a particular memory when Adrien put his hands on her for a ready position. It was innocent touching, but it felt so daring. She hated herself to admit it, that cat already had a huge ego, but Chat was a better archer than Adrien. She must say though, Adrien was a very talented archer, and her love for him didn't fog her judgement.

Marinette hadn't touched a bow and arrow in such a long time. Even as Ladybug, she never dared to carry one. She was so afraid that she would surpass Adrien's skills, so she prevented herself from that predicament. It seemed silly, yes, but it seemed so wrong for a student to surpass their teacher.

A few gasps and complete utter silence drew Marinette away from her thoughts. She frowned in heavy confusion as she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes landed on two arrows, which were right smacked on the bullet point. You would expect this from a nobleman, on the contrary, it came from a peasant man. Marinette's eye widened at the said man who aimed his arrows with perfection. His skin was dark, like light chocolate, and his hair was a dirty blonde. The familiar smirk what really caught her eye.

Marinette fumed in her seat. She couldn't believe it, he showed up. He stood high and mighty with pride, and looked directly at her. His green eyes twinkled with mirth at her gaped expression.

She mouthed out loud and made sure he could interpret it. 'You cocky, hard-headed, son of a bitch,'

He smiled at her. Chat Noir bloody smiled at her, unaware of the seriousness of this predicament he was in. Ever so slowly, she made sure only that Chat could see, she flipped him the birdie. She could tell that Chat was shocked by her actions, but he masked it well. Well, darn, she really wanted to see a reaction out of him.

Marinette noticed her uncle looked like a mere child about to be handed a dessert. Her uncle had already figured out that was Chat Noir. Marinette didn't even care when she face-palmed herself.

She had a feeling Ladybug would desperately need to make an appearance later on.

 **Time Skip**

It came to the final two: Chat Noir, her apologies, she meant Pierre Beaumont, and Sheriff Kim of Paris. Marinette hated Sheriff Kim with a passion. He was arrogant, not an honorable man, and he shouldn't even earn the title of being a sheriff. Marinette hoped Chat would put him in his place, the sheriff really needed to fall upon his unworthy sword.

Unknown to her, Chat was positively sure to do that. The dumb sheriff hadn't recognized his disguise yet. Like he told his best friend, Little Nino, that this disguise would fool his own mother.

"It is such an honor to go against the Great Sheriff," Chat said conversationally.

"Why, thank you, I am that amazing, aren't I!" Kim boomed proudly and arrogantly.

"By the way, I heard you're having trouble getting your hands on that stupid Chat Noir…." Chat drawled as he tried to hide his smirk.

"I'm just going easy on that stupid cat. Once I get my hands on him, he would no longer mock me when I put a rope behind his neck." Kim answered with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Anyways, you're up! Good luck for the win, but I don't think you will need it," Chat said with an easy grin.

Kim readied his position before he hit the bull's eye. Kim literally bowed as the aristocrat side cheered for him. He blew a kiss and a wink to the fair princess. Marinette waved to him with politeness, even though she wanted to scoff at the arrogant fool.

Chat let out a low hiss in jealousy. Chat readied his position before he let the arrow fly into the air. Everyone was silent when Chat's arrow went right through Kim's one. Both sides cheered and even Princess Marinette clapped for him as well. Kim fumed at this because he thought he would win this tournament. He couldn't believe it, he lost to a mere peasant.

"I believe we have a winner, congratulations, honorable peasant!" King Hawk Moth announced as he tried to cover his smile.

"Or should I say…. Chat Noir. Guards, seize him!" Her uncle addressed as the guards seized him. Marinette knew she had to do something, the poor cat was tied up, and in a complicated situation. It was a perfect time for her getaway, so that she could secretly dress up as Ladybug.

"Any last words, Chat Noir?" King Hawk Moth spat in disgust.

"Yes, I do, and since you have given me a purrfect opportunity. Long Live King Tom!" Chat exclaimed passionately. In unison, the peasants and a good amount of the aristocrats screamed back the same thing.

"Enough, I am your King, I am your God! Off with his head!" King Hawk Moth roared like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

A man in black came forward while he carried a huge sword to dispose Chat's head. Everyone held their breath, some cried, and some even cheered.

"You do know that I kill it more in black, than you do, right?" Chat implied snarky as he referred to his usual black hood.

The man in black ignored his question as he readied his sword. Chat Noir had so many regrets that loomed over his head. He would never have the chance to tell his Princess his real identity. He would never have the chance to avenge his father's death. And he would never have the chance to save his people from Hawk Moth's evil clutches. Chat expected the slice of his head, but it never came. Chat looked up and saw the man in black in agony. An arrow nestled in the man's shoulder, which bled considerably.

Chat Noir smirked when it was Ladybug who shot the arrow. She now appeared in front of him and cut the rope off of him with her dagger. He quickly unwrapped himself before she handed him a sword. The actual sword that was supposed to cut off his head.

"Your majesty, the one who should have his head cut off, is you! Long live King Tom Dupain!" Then, there was chaos.

Chat Noir's Merry Akumas came out of nowhere and began to fight. Ladybug headed towards the buffet table, while she beckoned the peasants to come, and handed them empty flour bags to put their food in. They all smiled in thanks before they ran to their respectable homes. Chat Noir and his Merry Akumas kept the soldiers away from the buffet table and the peasants.

Chat really had to ask where she got all of the flour bags later? It was quite a splendid idea. Unknown to him, she got all of the empty flour bags from her kitchen staff, and asked them to hide it under the table. Luckily, there was a huge table cloth, so no one could have seen the flour bags under the table.

When Marinette gave the last flour bag to one of her subjects, she headed into the boisterous fight. Suddenly, she came face to face with Sheriff Kim, who was ready to strike her with his sword. She used her bow to block him, ignoring the stinging pain from her palms. He threw her bow away, which made her helpless. She dodged his heavy strides of his sword, but she knew that she couldn't do that forever. Marinette quickly kicked him in the groin, hoping she could pick up her bow. However, he composed himself quickly, and sliced his sword on her stomach.

Marinette saw black spots as she touched her stomach. She found herself on the ground in agony. Marinette's vision was blurry, but she could still see Kim lifting up his sword to finish her off. She tried not to cry, even though she was so afraid of dying.

The blow never came, instead she found herself against a warm chest, and heard Chat's soothing voice.

"It's okay, Ladybug. Hang in there, alright, we're going to get you help…" She looked him in the eyes before all she saw was black.

 **Time Skip**

Chat Noir was vivid as he carried poor Ladybug on his back. He couldn't believe that damn sheriff. He didn't kill the sheriff, even though he really wanted to. He saw his best friend and comrade, little Nino, waiting for him by the forest.

"Nino, take Ladybug to our hideout, she is badly injured. I'm going to look for Princess Marinette." Chat Noir explained to Nino as he gently handed her over to him.

"Chat, I don't think you need to find the princess," Nino said in shock.

"Nino what are you…" Chat's eyes widened when Ladybug's mask came off of her.

"Princess Marinette, is Ladybug," They both stated in unison.

 **OOh, cat's out of the bag, or I should say ladybug is out of the bag. Love to hear what you guys think, and thanks for reading:}**


	6. Act six

**Important announcement, please read! Hey guys, for some reason, I can't read your reviews. It so weird, I can't see the new ones publicly or even on my account. It totally stucks. I'm hoping for this chapter, I can see you guys responses, if not, then I'm not sure what to do. If you guys heard or have had this before. Please PM me, because I would love to hear how to fix this fickle. Luckily, I can read the new reviews through my mail box. Anyways enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug or Robin Hood**

 **Act six: "What's in a name?"**

Marinette opened her eyes to slits as her vision welcomed her with blurriness. Finally, her eyes and ears heightened to her surroundings. She laid on a cot and was in a tiny tent. Marinette slowly sat herself up, feeling a blanket slid off her. She glanced down at the unfamiliar clothing on her body before she slowly lifted her shirt up. Marinette eyes widened at the huge scar on her stomach. She grimaced at it, but she thanked God that she was alive.

Who stitched her up like a piece of clothing?

"You're awake, Princess?" Someone asked suddenly.

She jumped at the familiar voice as her head tilted towards Chat Noir. Her guard was up while Chat slowly approached her. He called her Princess, not Ladybug, so her disguise was completely unmasked.

"I must say, you're quite a fighter, purrincess!" He stated conversationally.

"You're a fair Ladybug and a fair Princess. What made you decide to become Ladybug, it's quite dangerous?" He asked with all seriousness. Again, she chose to not answer him.

"I'm the one who changed you by the way, just so you know…." He drawled before her face heated.

"You, how dare you, Chat Noir! Did you at least have the decency to shut your eyes like a gentleman?!" She exclaimed hotly.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Relax, Princess. It was Alya, she clothed you, not me. I only said that to get you to talk," He explained for his defense.

"That was a dirty trick, even for you," Marinette mumbled under her breath.

"Your secret as Ladybug is completely confidential, your highness. We admire your courage of how far you went for your people. Believe me, Princess Marinette, your aid is another symbol of hope." He insisted truthfully.

"How many moons has it been?" She asked, trying to cool down her blush. Marinette was always quite humble, so she was never good with compliments.

"You've only been out for a week, Princess. Sheriff Kim, gave you a nasty cut," Chat all but hissed out.

"I see, thank you for saving my life, Chat Noir. I'm forever in your debt, along with your Merry Akumas. However, I must return to the castle, back to my cage." She explained as she got out of the cot.

Chat stopped her as he gently grabbed her shoulder. "Oh, there was a tiny little thing, I forgot to tell you. Your uncle thinks you got kidnapped by us, so technically you're our prisoner…" He all but smirked.

"Are you humouring me, kitty?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, your highness, I am not. Welcome to the Merry Akumas…"

 **Time Skip**

Marinette sat on a log by the fire in complete apprehension. She kept herself calm and poise on the outside, but on the inside, she was terrified. Marinette was about to meet the notorious, Merry Akumas. Chat told her that they had to rob somewhere, but they would be back shortly. Suddenly, she heard animated voices that echoed throughout the trees. She saw five silhouettes, plus Chat, walking towards her.

Marinette inhaled a deep breath once they approached her. This was the moment of truth, she would get to see if they would accept her or not. She was surprised that they all bowed to her, except for Chat Noir.

"Princess Marinette, it is such an honour to meet you personally," They all said in unision.

"Oh, thank you for your courtesy, but you don't need to do that. You may treat me like how you treat each other. In fact, just call me Marinette, please…" Marinette said with a blush.

"Alright, Marinette. I must say, it's such a pleasure to know you're Ladybug. Two wonderful girls in one, I thought I have died and gone to heaven. Oh, pardon my abruptness, I'm Alya…" A girl introduced with wild strawberry brown curls.

"This here, is Little Nino, we only call him little based on a private joke. He is my fiance…" Alya proclaimed as she tightened her hold on a dark-skinned man. Alya's fiance gave Marinette a respectable, curt nod.

"Hello, Princess, I mean, Marinette. I'm Rose, it is such an honor to even be talking to you. Juleka, hold me, I think I'm going to faint!" A young blonde exclaimed before she fell into a black-haired girl's opened arms.

"And I'm Nathaniel," A shy redhead waved bashfully.

"It's getting late, so you should probably retire for the night," Chat suggested as he inclined his head to a huge tree house.

With that, the girls led Marinette towards the tree house, as they showed her where the girls bunked.

"Nathaniel, do you mind heading up first? I need to talk to Chat privately," Nino explained kindly, which made the redhead nod for his response.

Once Nathaniel was gone, Nino quickly turned to Chat. "So what are you going to do, Adrien? I think this might be a good opportunity to unbutton your real identity to the others."

Only Nino knew who Adrien really was. They both met each other in the woods when Adrien tried to steal some of his food from Nino's little camp. When Adrien explained his situation, Nino took him under his wing. Then, a few months later, they began to gather rebellious troops.

"Not yet, Nino, not yet. Let's be honest with each other, Adrien Agreste entire soul died in the fire when he saw his father stabbed to death by Hawk Moth's soldiers…" Chat replied grimly.

"I'm Chat Noir, now. I want her to fancy me as Chat Noir and capture her heart with this persona. Besides, once she sees my face, she might have second thoughts…" Chat Noir drawled sadly as he took off his cat mask.

Nino gave his friend a sympathetic smile. The horrid scars that painted Adrien's face, especially near his eyes. They were Adrien's inspiration for Chat Noir's existence.

 **Thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


	7. Act seven:

**Important Announcement: Good news! I can read your guys reviews now! There was some glitch with fanfic, but they fixed it! Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews. You guys keep me going:}**

 **Shout out to you lovely reviewers:} You guys rock!**

 **Missdragongirl** **, GuardianAngel1234567** **mayuralover** **Nymphaea Cerulea** **panteabooks** **Linguine Returns** **Storylady35** **pinksakura271**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous Ladybug, Robin Hood, and one of the scenes was inspired by Hunger Games.**

 **Act seven:** " **Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs."**

It's been about a month since Marinette been settled at their camp and she couldn't be happier. Marinette had made her first real friend, Alya Cesaire, and she stuck to her like they're Yin and Yang. Alya knew how to boost Marinette's confidence, instead of bringing it down, which Marinette was so accustomed to from those pompous aristocrats.

Alya and her had actual girl talk. Back at the castle, Marinette used to envy the maids who would giggle and laugh with each other, while Marinette felt like an outsider. Now, Marinette had her own little jokes with Alya, and only they could understand the butt of their comical humor.

For the first time, in a very long time, Marinette didn't feel so alone anymore. She had grown close to the other Merry Akumas. Rose she absolutely adored like a little sister, given that Rose was a few years younger than her. Every time she was around Rose, Marinette felt herself with a sense of ease around the blonde's buoyant presence.

Juleka, on the other hand, was a different story. Juleka was so timid and shy, but so kind and gentle towards Marinette. Marinette thought Juleka and Rose personalities clashed well like a color of paint. It didn't even cross Mariette's mind that they were indeed lovers!

Marinette came across the two lovebirds when she couldn't sleep one night. Marinette heard a noise around the dying fire, so Marinette took a sword with her for caution. She heard grunts and moans, so any rational person would think someone was hurt. When Marinette witnessed their blissful faces, she dropped her sword and pointed at them like a little kid. They broke apart instantly and stared at her in apprehension.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude!" Marinette squeaked bashfully. When they didn't say anything, Marinette continued her blabbing.

"I'm not very familiar with the concept of intimacy… but I do know there's no boundless of love…" Marinette finished dumbly, wishing she could have articulate her words better. However, she got her point across, and they're was no longer any awkwardness between them.

After that night, Marinette began to have weird dreams. She began to fantasize about kissing Chat Noir again. When Marinette woke up, her entire face would be flushed, and jittery butterflies swirled in the pit of her stomach. Marinette began to feel guilty because Adrien no longer engrossed her heart. Marinette was falling for the cat, and she didn't know what to do about it. Marinette would admit that she had became much closer with Chat Noir: they bickered like little kids, they were so in muse with each other like a pair of Siamese twins, and there was an emotion that Marinette was not familiar with. Marinette had an idea of what it was, but she was too embarrassed to admit it.

When Marinette was in her younger teens, she cheeked out the answer in her castle's library, due to that she was too timid to ask her parents or even Adrien. To be quite frank, he was the reason for her to seek this information privately. Marinette found her knowledge from a hidden shelf, where it was listed under erotica, and she wished that she had never entered that territory.

Lust and attraction were her answers.

She knew it was quite improper to think of such things, but she couldn't help herself. Which made her decide to distance herself from Chat Noir for awhile. Marinette decided to hang out with Nathaniel, so she could see if she was only having these feelings around the opposite sex. Not based on one person.

Marinette took a deep breath as she walked towards Nathaniel to test her theory. He was very focused about painting on his arm, so he didn't sense her presence. His pale arm was now a dark brown, with a little bit of green, and Marinette found herself completely captivated of his creation.

"What are you doing, it's quite fascinating?" Marinette asked curiously while holding her hand back from touching his arm to examine it further.

"Your highness, I mean, Princess, I mean, Marinette. It's you!" He screeched as he clumsily knocked off some of his paint from a log. Marinette looked at him in concern as she helped him pick up the paint.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was just so intrigued of what you was just doing with your arm…" Marinette drawled while she delicately pointed at his said arm.

"Oh, this, I use this to camouflage. Here, let me show you!" Nathaniel ran to a nearby tree before he settled his arm on the branch. Marinette eyes widened at him in amazement. His arm looked like it was part of the tree. Like a body part to a human.

"Oh my giddy heart, that's absolutely tremendous! May you teach me how to do that, pretty please?" Marinette asked eagerly.

"Really, you want me to teach you? I'm not that good," Nathaniel replied with a blush.

"Nonsense, you're very talented, you put the person who paints our family portrait to shame. Please, Nathaniel…" This time, Marinette was begging.

"Alright, your highness," Nathaniel finally answered as he began to show her.

"Nathaniel, you don't have to be so forward with me, you can relax around me. And just call me Marinette…" With that, Nathaniel and her settled themselves in a comfortable atmosphere.

Marinette was glad to finally get to know Nathaniel because he was so shy around her in the beginning. Marinette was so giddy, she made another new friend.

Unknown to them, a very unhappy kitty was very jealous that his princess attention was attentive on his comrade.

 **Time Skip**

Chat Noir wasn't a happy camper. He felt like Marinette kept avoiding him these last couple of days. They used to practice sword fighting together, but she told him that she wanted Nino to practice with her for awhile. Something about handling different opponents or something. Also, she no longer sat with him during dinner, and it bothered him quite a bit. She sat with Nathaniel and Alya instead. And, what really bothered him, she no longer commented on his puns. He made up really annoying puns to aggravate her, but she didn't even bat an eyelash.

What was going on with her? He pondered over as he left his bunk from the tree house.

He couldn't put his thoughts to bed, so he decided to take a walk. Chat frowned when he couldn't think of anything he did to her. Nino said he was just being a spoiled little brat. Chat didn't want to share Marinette, so he was just throwing a possessive, hissy fit. Yes, even Little Nino, made cat puns as well. The thing was, Chat Noir was fine with her paying attention to other people, given to that she still paid attention to him. Now, she basically stayed away from him like the plaque. He was honestly so happy that she adjusted well here. He hadn't seen her this happy, even when he was Adrien so long ago. However, it made him kind of sad that he wasn't part of the cause of her happiness.

Suddenly, a sound of an arrow being thrown snapped him out of his thoughts. He went a little deeper in the forest, where a beacon of light led him to Marinette doing archery. Chat smiled when she was focused on her target. He secretly prowled towards her, she still didn't detect his presence, so he whispered in her ear.

"Your angel is little off, lower it, Ladybug," Marinette squeaked before the arrow was swallowed up into the dark sky.

"Damn you, Chat!" She exclaimed while she glared at him. She was in her Ladybug getup, but this time, without the mask.

"My lady, didn't you tell me cursing is quite naughty?" He asked her like he was scolding her like a child.

"It's different with you because you really push my buttons!" She answered in aggravation.

"I am so honored for your lips to form out curses at me, my lady," Chat expected a retaliation from her, but this time, she ignored him.

Marinette tried to cool her blush as she focused on her target. Suddenly, she felt a presence that loomed behind her like a shadow. Her breath got caught in her throat when Chat put her in a readied position. He touched her hand, while pulling her hand back to add pressure to the arrow, and then he helped her release the arrow. The arrow hit right smack on the target, which was a circular; red painted bark on a sturdy tree.

She tilted her head to thank him before she blushed furiously. Their faces were very close to each other, and Chat's very green eyes lured her closer. Marinette always had a weakness for green eyes, and she damned Chat for having such pretty eyes. Why couldn't he have blue eyes like hers or even brown ones like Alya's? And even vibrant; purple eyes, which Marinette would be fine with.

"Who taught you how to shoot?" Chat asked out of the blue. Marinette pulled back like his question burned her.

"My betrothed, Adrien Agreste did, privately of course," Marinette answered as she began to grab her stuff.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject," Chat apologised with a frown. He almost wanted to kick himself for bringing it up.

"It's okay…" Marinette said with a tired sigh as she was about to head out.

"Did you love him?" Chat inquired, which made her falter her strides.

She went up to him and looked him dead in the eye. "He was my first love, not a love I idolized about, but genuine love…" Marinette lingered as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"How do you feel about me? Do you hate me because you've been avoiding me," Chat Noir asked with a hidden emotion.

"I don't hate you, I just hate what you're doing to me! Adrien was supposed to be the only one in my heart forever, then you pop in, and you took my bloody first kiss like a bandit! I'm attracted to you, the other boys I'm not, just you. Why must you confuse me so and make my heart beat like a hummingbird?" With that, Chat pulled her into a feverish kiss.

This kiss was different than the others. Marinette felt hot and dizzy. It felt like she was dancing in fire, and her heart beat like a beating drum. She felt herself lean against something hard, a tree she realized, she was leaning against a tree. Marinette played with Chat's golden curls, which felt so soft like a cat's fur. He began to pepper her with kisses on her neck, then traced words on her now exposed arm, and goosebumps began to appear. Marinette tried to decipher on what he traced on her arm, but she was too far gone. She kissed his cheeks before she gently touched his mask.

"Why do you always wear your mask, I never see you without it?" Marinette asked breathlessly.

Instead of answering, he captured her with another kiss. This one felt differently, more gentle. It was like a candle flame being lit, and the passion in it made her mind go in a tizzy. Something about this kiss was like a promise, a promise sealed for something she had no clue about, but she felt so obliged to receive it. He finally pulled away from her and it felt like she just experienced her first taste of wine all over again. Something sweet and a little daring.

"I'm a selfish man, Princess, and you're the one treasure that I would steal all over again. I know I should reveal, but I am too scared you'll run away from me like a lamb…." Chat drawled before he left her in the woods to articulate his cryptic words.

 **Yes, they kiss, I loved writing that part. So much fluff, lol. So Chat Noir is too scared to reveal himself. I would love to hear your thoughts and thanks for reading:}**


End file.
